The Gall
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Ninth Doctor and Rose............ It was just a little twinge, and nothing to bother the Doctor about. Surely if Rose just ignored it, it would go away. Wouldn't it? ... Co-written with Catharticone.
1. Oh Bother

**The Gall**

**By Sonic Jules & Catharticone**

**.**

**A/N # 1: **It was inevitable - at least I'd hoped it would be! My beta, Catharticone, was finally writing a story _with _me. (Trust me when I tell you her smarts and talents far exceed mine.) I kept getting stuck, and she kept helping me, and then we were taking turns writing additions to this story, and then - _then_ - she finally agreed to take credit and let me sign her on. This is **our** creation, not mine, no matter what she says. I added the ingredients while she put the icing on the cake so to speak, over and over again. We hope you'll like the results. :o)

**A/N # 2: Disclaimer: **Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Oh Bother**

**.**

Rose moved through the TARDIS garden, looking at the flowers and shrubs as she walked along the cobbled path. The Doctor was working on the ship and had rather abruptly stated that he didn't need her help. He hadn't specifically said she'd be a nuisance, but the look in his eyes had told her as much. So she'd done as he suggested and begun exploring the vastness of his vessel.

Somehow she'd ended up here, an amazing place she hadn't realized existed. Rose thought perhaps the TARDIS had guided her here, letting her mind relax instead of ruminating about her ineptitude in technical matters.

A sharp pain suddenly interrupted her tranquility, startling her for a moment. She sat down on a nearby bench, her hand covering the affected area protectively. As quickly as it had happened, the pain seemed to diminish then disappear. Rose released a sigh and silently mocked herself for overreacting, dismissing the discomfort as nothing more than a nerve twitch or cramp.

**O**o**O**

The second time it happened, she had just stepped into the shower, hoping the hot water would ease the slight achiness she felt. The steaming water had just begun working its magic as Rose soaped herself down, but when she stood after lathering her legs, the pain was sudden and quite intense. She steadied herself, hands on the tiles while awaiting another jab, but nothing happened. Carefully she finished her shower and dressed, wondering what was causing the strange discomfort.

Deciding to relax for a bit, she stretched across the top of her bed, grabbed a book, and hoped for a distraction. She didn't think anything was terribly wrong, especially since only yesterday they'd been running through the jungles of Gradabbleu for nearly half the day. Surely her body was simply complaining about the stress it had endured there.

Rose winced again. This was the fifth - or possibly the sixth - time she'd felt the sharp twinge. She realized that she couldn't ignore it any longer; it wasn't going away on its own. With somewhat halting steps, she made her way to the Console Room.

"Doctor?" she called, almost hoping he'd be elsewhere. At least she'd know she tried...

His closely cropped head popped up from beneath the grating. "Ah, Rose! Where've you been hidin'? Fancy a stop on the fifth moon of Rouran? They've got the best chips east of Mutter's Spiral."

"Um, maybe later." She scuffed one foot against the ramp and kept her eyes on the floor. Before she lost her courage, she coughed lightly and said, "So, um, Doctor. I was wonderin'. Is that also your title?"

"My title? Oi, are you questioning my centuries of education?"

She did not look up. "No. I just wanted to know... I mean, are you really a doctor-doctor?" Before he could reply, she blurted out, "'Cause if you are, I think I need your help."

Suddenly the teasing look he'd given her shifted to one of instant concern. "Rose? What's the matter?"

She looked around the room briefly, her eyes focusing on the corridor. "You know, it's probably nothin'. I'll just go, let you work on whatever it is you're -"

"Rose," he interrupted her words with a hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze back to him. "I'm more than qualified, me." He raised his hand to her face, cupping her cheek with concern while surreptitiously checking her temperature.

She looked up at him. "It's my, I mean ..." Rose sighed then backed away from him a little, causing his hand to fall away. "You know, it's probably nothin', like I said. You're busy -"

"No, I'm not. And you're skirtin' the issue. Tell me."

She gazed into his eyes, unsure of what she saw there. Was it concern or annoyance? He had mentioned going somewhere - was probably looking forward to it - and here she was with some problem involving her frail human body, diverting him from his plans. Rose didn't want to disappoint him...

"I've just got a little headache an' I was wonderin' if you could give me somethin' before we headed over to Mother's Spiral, that's all," she replied quietly.

"Mutter's Spiral," he corrected, looking her over closely. "And we're not headin' there, we're goin' to the fifth moon of Rouran. You sure a little headache's all that's botherin' you?"

"Yeah. Why d'you ask?"

"Just don't know why you'd be so nervous askin' for a couple of acetaminophen, that's all," the Doctor answered a little briskly.

"What?"

"Paracetamol, Rose. Come on, let's take a walk to the Infirmary. Once you're feelin' better we can go for chips." He smiled at her as he ushered her toward the corridor.

He was obviously looking forward to this trip he'd mentioned, and she wanted to make sure she didn't disappoint him. Thinking the pain relievers would surely help, she smiled back at the Doctor, letting him lead the way.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	2. Just Desserts

**The Gall**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter one..._**

_"Paracetamol, Rose. Come on, let's take a trip to the Infirmary. Once you're feelin' better we can go for chips." He smiled at her as he walked her toward the corridor._

_He was obviously looking forward to this trip he'd mentioned, and she wanted to make sure she didn't disappoint him. Thinking the pain relievers would surely help, she smiled back at the Doctor, letting him lead the way._

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Just Desserts**

**.**

They walked the streets of the colonized moon, hand in hand as they took in the sights, enjoying each others company. The chips had been lovely - light as air - but as they settled in her stomach, Rose began feeling a little nauseous. Truth be told, she'd felt that way as soon as the food was delivered to their table and the warm aroma had begun to fill her senses. Still, she ate to appease the Doctor, even though she wasn't hungry. At least the intermittent ache had subsided, no doubt due to the Paracetamol, and the Doctor had been happily willing to finish her plate when she'd claimed she was full.

Now they were walking around the little township of Fluerhine, greeting the friendly residents they passed as they made their way through the vendors. Evening was approaching rapidly, and Rose could feel the chill in the air as she looked skyward and shivered, noting the moons appearing above. Strange that, being on a moon and seeing moons...

"Rose?"

She brought her gaze back down to land and found the Doctor directly in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"You all right?"

"Yep. Was just looking at the other moons," she answered him.

"You cold?"

"A little. I'm all right, though."

"All the same, I think it's time we headed back," he said. "Nice as this place is now, come nightfall they get a little rowdy, if you know what I mean." He slipped her hand in his.

"What? Like fightin' and stuff?"

"More like gettin' drunk and then gettin' promiscuous. Come on." He grinned, tugging her along as he turned around. Rose gasped with the sudden movement, and the Doctor stopped, turning back to look at her curiously.

"What's that about?" he asked, quickly looking her over from head to toe.

"Twisted my ankle a little," she lied immediately, recovering from the twinge of pain the fast movement had caused.

The Time Lord looked at her closely then nodded. "All right now?"

Rose stepped forward to stand beside him. "Yeah, fine."

They walked hand in hand, the Doctor looking over at Rose now and then as they made their way back to the TARDIS. When they entered the ship, they both heard the tell-tale sounds of nighttime begin as the people of Rouran began having a very good time.

**O**o**O**

Rose left the warmth of her bathroom to dress herself quickly in layers of clothing. Her stomach had grumbled and hurt during her shower, and at one point it thoroughly ached as she bent to wash, just like before. But worse than the pain was the chill that overtook her as she stepped from the stall. She was positive that goosebumps covered her from head to toe. And all of it was now combining to make her feel just a bit miserable.

When the Doctor knocked on her bedroom door, Rose had just finished sliding into her fluffy slippers, unwilling to put on socks for fear that bending over would revive the pain that had now dimmed.

"Come in," she told him.

The grin on his face faded as he noticed her attire. "Plannin' on goin' somewhere else this evenin'?"

"No, why?" she retorted.

"Looks like you're ready for arctic weather's all, though I don't think those fuzzy things on your feet will do you much good."

"I just had a really warm shower and was feelin' a little cool when I got out, that's all. So what brings you here?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"A surprise." He smiled smugly, arms folded in front of him as he rocked on his heels, the picture of innocenct anticipation.

"Yeah? What's that, then?"

"Well, you're not gonna find out unless you come with me," he answered mysteriously, holding out his hand.

Rose grinned, placing her hand in his instantly.

**O**o**O**

They entered the kitchen, and Rose gasped slightly at the variety of sweets placed strategically on the table. "Oh! What's all this?"

"After you abandoned me in favor of your primpin' and pamperin', I realized that we ate dinner but neglected the most important part of the meal." He spoke as he sat down, waving a hand for her to join him. "And since you barely ate enough for a canary to live on, I thought a little dessert was in order."

Rose sat down across from him, eyes wide as she looked at the treacle pudding, chocolate biscuits, and custard. Her hand immediately went to her stomach, which protested loudly as she inhaled the sweet smells.

"See? Even your stomach agrees with me. Dig in," he offered, mistaking her reaction. He rook a large spoonful of treacle pudding and plopped it down on his plate. He licked the spoon as he watched her, wiggling his eyebrows with encouragement. "Oh Rose, you're gonna love this." He grabbed her empty plate and traded it with his.

Instead of digging in, Rose began talking instead. "So where'd all this come from?"

"Oh, here and there. Other than the biscuits, some of it's been around longer than you have. Don't worry, it's perfectly edible. The TARDIS can keep things fresh for decades and decades, trust me." He took a large forkful of thick sticky pudding and stuffed it in his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment to savor it before continuing.

"Apparently I had quite the sweet tooth when I was younger. Go ahead. Try some," he offered enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah. I mean, no - thanks. I think I'll just have some tea."

As Rose slowly stood and went about fixing them both some tea, the Doctor looked at her oddly. "You sure you're all right? Not like you turnin' down sweets, especially this close to your menstrual cycle."

"Oi!" she exclaimed, dropping the kettle down on the burner none too gently. "Never you mind about that," she huffed.

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing a chocolate biscuit.

**O**o**O**

The tea she sipped had done nothing to assuage the nausea that continued to rear its ugly head, especially with the smells of the sweets and the show the Doctor made of eating them.

Rose didn't want to be rude; it was bad enough that she'd brushed off his attempt at domesticity. But her stomach was queasy, and the pains - which she hid very well - were growing in intensity, probably from sitting bent as she was, leaning toward the table. She grew perturbed with her human body and how easily she'd managed to catch some stomach bug. Faking a large yawn, she propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Long day?" the Time Lord asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, then laid it across his now empty plate.

"S'pose so," she answered softly.

"You really should eat a little somethin'," he advised, watching her.

Rose felt he knew she was hiding something from him - as if his eyes could see right through the ruse of her weariness. "Think I'm more tired than hungry," she replied.

"Well, best be off to bed with you then." He got up, pulling items from the table as he stood.

"Let me," she said as she stood. Her torso flared with pain from the quick movement. Luckily the Doctor was facing the counter; surely he would have seen the distress clearly on her face. When he turned around however, she was composed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Least I can do, seein' as you set this all up," she answered with forced cheer.

"All right. But then you go to bed. You're lookin' a bit tired."

"Thanks," Rose replied with mock sarcasm, shooing him out of the room.

She listened carefully as he made his way down the corridor and away from her, practically holding her breath. When she couldn't hear his footfalls any longer, she turned quickly, retching into the sink.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	3. Something's Bugging Her

**The Gall**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter two..._**

_"All right. But then you go to bed. You're lookin' a bit tired, Rose."_

_"Thanks," she replied with mock sarcasm, shooing him out of the room._

_She listened carefully as he made his way down the corridor and away from her, practically holding her breath. When she couldn't hear his footfall any longer, she turned quickly, retching into the sink._

**_._**

**Chapter Three**

**Something's Bugging Her**

**.**

Rose violently expelled the little tea in her stomach, pausing a moment to catch her breath as her hand gripped her stomach tightly. Once her stomach had settled, she rinsed the sink then cupped some water in her hand, splashing her face and swilling out her mouth. Grabbing a hand towel, Rose felt grateful she hadn't filled the sink with their dishes just yet. She wiped the remaining water from her cheeks then turned around, coming face to face with the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"S-sorry," she said, startled by his sudden appearance. "I thought you left."

"Yeah, well I came back to grab a couple of biscuits to take with me. Good thing, too. How long've you been sick?"

Before she could answer him his hands were on her shoulders, guiding her to the chair he'd left not long before.

"Well?" he asked, sonic screwdriver in hand as soon as she sat down.

"My stomach's just a little upset," she admitted, watching as he scanned her head and abdomen.

"Mm hmm. What else?" he inquired, looking at the tool as he read the results.

"Nothin' else," she replied quietly.

He rested his right hand across her brow for a moment, then used both hands to feel beneath her jaw. Rose squirmed.

"What're you doin'?" she asked, backing away from his touch.

"Checkin' your glands."

"It tickles."

"Too bad. Come on," he said, grabbing her elbow as he urged her to stand. "I want to run a few tests."

Rose thought he appeared quite cross with her and lowered her head as he walked her down the corridor. She supposed he had every right to be angry. After all, he was all set to do something else only to find out she was sick. Now he had to take time away from whatever venture he'd planned to sort the sickly human. Perhaps she could persuade him to take her to her room instead. It was only a stomach bug, after all.

Seeing her bedroom door only a few steps away, she suddenly stopped walking.

"Rose?" The Doctor inquired, surprised by her abrupt halt.

"I really think it'd be best if you'd just let me rest a while in my room."

"Yeah? An' why's that?"

She looked up at him. "It's just a stomach thing. Nothin' more. I probably picked it up when you let me visit with Mum a few days ago. And I'm sure that's all it is, because I've had it before. B'sides, you've got things to do, yeah?"

"They can wait, Rose."

"Please, Doctor? I don't want you makin' a fuss over me when there's really nothin' wrong. I just want to lie down in my own bed. If I feel any worse I promise I'll let you know."

He stared at her for a few seconds, and Rose imagined she could see the wheels turning in his brilliant mind.

"I walked into the kitchen and saw you retchin' your guts out. If it's a simple Earth stomach virus, I can take care of it and have you feelin' better in no time. And if it's somethin' else, I can fix that, too."

"If you take me to the Infirmary, it's gonna wake me up. I'm tired. I really just wish you'd let me do what I'm askin' and stop treatin' me like a baby," she protested.

"I'm not treatin' you like a child, but if you're going to start actin' like one I will," he replied briskly.

They both stared at one another, then Rose broke the silence.

"Please, Doctor?"

"Fine. You're all grown up. What do I know, me? I've only got nine-hundred or so years' experience under my belt." He sighed, reining in his sarcasm. It wasn't what she needed, and he was sure they would both agree on that. "Just, if it gets any worse or you need somethin', come an' get me. All right?"

Rose smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor tinkered with the time rotor and fiddled with the wires beneath the console, all the while prattling on to himself about humans and their many flaws.

Truth be told, he was worried about Rose, but she obviously didn't want him fussing over her. That was precariously bordering on domestic, and he most definitely wasn't the domestic sort.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her. Humans were so frail to begin with. What if her ailment wasn't some simple viral or bacterial infection from her world? What if she'd picked up something from somewhere else, and her body couldn't begin to cope with it?

In the end, the 'what ifs' won his internal battle, and the Doctor went to the Infirmary. He gathered up a few small pieces of equipment, shoved them into his pockets, then made his way to Rose's room. Really, it wasn't making a fuss if she wasn't awake to witness it, was it?

**O**o**O**

The Doctor stood in front of Rose's door. He leaned in toward the barrier and rested his ear against the wood, listening. The room sounded quiet enough, and he'd given her sufficient time to be deep into her sleep cycle by now.

Grabbing the door handle, he turned it soundlessly and eased himself into the room. Just as quietly, he closed the door and turned around.

"What are you doin'?" Rose's startled voice broke the silence.

"Just comin' in to check on you," the Doctor replied calmly, hiding his surprise well. He noted she was still dressed warmly, with a duvet draped over her legs as she sat in bed, legs drawn up in front of her. Apparently she had been reading before he disturbed her.

"Ever heard of knockin'?"

"Thought you were asleep. Didn't want to interrupt your beauty rest."

"I thought we agreed to let me take care of myself."

"I agreed," he replied a little defensively. "Just wanted to see about a couple of things, that's all. And since I'm here and you're awake, how about we both stop playin' games and you let me have a look ar you?"

"You're worried about me," Rose stated.

"Think I'm more scared of somethin' happenin' to you and havin' to face your mum." The Doctor's eyes widened in mock fear.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, then her expression sobered. "If I let you check me out now, will you let it go?"

"Probably not."

She rolled her eyes. "An' why's that?"

"Because we could've resolved this hours ago." He gave her a pointed look.

"All right. Get on with it, then."

"Glad to see you're finally bein' reasonable."

Rose rolled her eyes.

**O**o**O**

_**To be continued...**_

**O**o**O**


	4. Back Again

**The Gall**

**.**

_**Previously in chapter three...**_

_She couldn't help but laugh at him, then her expression sobered. "If I let you check me out now, will you let it go?"_

_"Probably not."_

_She rolled her eyes. "An' why's that?"_

_"Because we could've resolved this hours ago." He gave her a pointed look._

_"All right. Get on with it, then."_

_"Glad to see you're finally bein' reasonable."_

_Rose rolled her eyes._

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Back Again**

**.**

The Doctor took a few long strides and was soon sitting beside Rose on the bed. He began emptying the pockets of his jacket.

She watched, amazed by all he could shove within the dimensionally transcendent confines. After he was finished pulling things out, his hand went to her forehead.

"Low grade fever," he announced, raising his eyebrow with an 'I told you so' look.

"Sounds pretty common with a stomach bug," she replied with a similarly arched brow.

"Mm hmm. Lie down," he requested.

"What for?" she questioned dubiously.

"So I can finish with my exam and leave you be." he replied with forced patience, as if speaking to an intractable child.

Rose huffed a dramatic sigh, then set her magazine down none too gently beside her. She stretched her legs out in front of her slowly.

"All right?" the Doctor questioned, their little game suddenly dismissed.

"Yep."

"Stomach hurts?"

"A little."

"To be expected. Another common symptom with a stomach virus - I get it," he stated before she could. "Give me your hand."

Rose raised her right arm and the Doctor took her wrist with one hand while grabbing a flat metal disk with the other. He placed it on top of her hand and pressed a few inlaid buttons. Rose watched the colorful lights flicker on top of the instrument while the Doctor took her pulse.

"What's that do?" she asked.

"Takes a blood sample," he replied rather absently as he removed the tool.

"Didn't work."

"Course it did." He grinned, setting it on her bedside table.

Rose brought her hand closer to her face, looking the skin over carefully. "There's no mark, an' I didn't feel anythin'."

"Exactly," he said, smiling widely. "I need to feel around your abdomen, check for tenderness or rigidity." He began lifting the hem of her sweatshirt. "All right?" he paused to ask.

"Yeah," she replied, shivering slightly as the shirt began rising.

He paused, looking at her with concern. "You sure?"

"Just a little cold, 's all."

"Fever's not helpin'."

"I s'pose. Hey!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, clearly surprised by her reaction as he touched the skin of her belly. He pulled away instantly.

"Your fingers feel like ice," she snapped, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt over her hands to warm them.

"Sorry, Time Lord, me. Not human," he said. "Thank goodness," he grumbled under his breath. He rubbed his hands together then met her eyes, asking for approval. When Rose nodded, he placed them on her skin once more.

The Doctor watched her face as he gently palpated her stomach, from ribs to belly button, left to right. She was stoic throughout his examination. He noted her skin was warm, but realized that could be from the many layers of cloth covering her.

Finished with his probing, he gently pulled down her shirt.

"You done?" Rose asked.

He held up his the index finger of his left hand while retrieving his sonic screwdriver with his right, switching it on. Running the instrument from her head to her toes, he clicked it off then began nodding.

"I'm not detecting anything major goin' on at the moment." He sighed. "How's the nausea?"

"It's better, I think," Rose answered.

"I can get you somethin'," he offered.

"That's all right."

The Doctor nodded again, then reached over to the bedside table, retrieving two tablets which he handed to her as he stood. "Paracetamol," he told her over his shoulder as he went to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a full glass of water, handing that to Rose as well.

"Drink all the water, and then some more when you get up for anythin'. Keepin' hydrated will help you feel better."

She took the pills then drank two-thirds of the water while the time Lord stood over her, nodding approvingly.

"You need anythin' to help you sleep?"

"Don't think so. Reckon I'm knackered enough on my own."

The Doctor gathered the things he'd placed on her nightstand and stuffed them back into his pockets. "If you need anythin' at all, come get me." He walked toward her bedroom door.

"I will. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

**O**o**O**

Rose woke herself with a groan, hearing the noise and wondering where it came from. It took only a moment before she realized that she was the one who'd made it. She moved to sit up, then suddenly understood the reason she'd been moaning.

Her back was killing her. The pain was sharp from her right shoulder down to her hip, causing her to draw her right arm in for a moment, hoping to relieve the pressure. It did not.

Rolling around on her bed and using the many pillows for leverage, she managed to sit up, but this required Rose to rest her torso against her raised knees, stretching her back slightly to be comfortable enough to remain sitting.

Full awareness returning slowly to her, Rose realized that her nausea was back, and it was growing stronger by the second.

Practically growling as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, she hefted herself up and stumbled into the bathroom, her churning stomach urging her there fairly quickly.

She stood hunched over the toilet for a full minute before straightening up and closing the lid. The roiling in her stomach had subsided, and she hadn't become ill after all, for which she was grateful. She realized with some satisfaction that her back wasn't hurting like it had before when the pain had awakened her.

Sitting down on top of the closed commode, Rose looked at the watch on her wrist. She'd slept barely three hours, but the way her body felt, she wasn't sure she'd be able to rest any more. She wasn't feeling comfortable enough to go back to bed just yet, wary of another bout of nausea. Leaning her left elbow on the sink, Rose sighed as she rested her head in her hand and closed her eyes.

**O**o**O**

Awaking with a start from a dreadful dream of dragons, Rose was suddenly disoriented and literally falling. Her cheek impacted with something solid, then she landed hard on the tile floor. The jolt of pain sparked the realization that she was in her bathroom and not sitting in the middle of the fire pit in her dreams. Lying still a moment on the cool floor, she assessed herself before moving, fear of her backache and nausea foremost now in her awakened mind. Sitting up, she was relieved to discover her back was just a little sore, and, for the moment, her stomach felt fine.

She looked at her watch. Damn. She'd been asleep in her bathroom for about an hour. Now that she felt all right, Rose was eager to crawl into her nice, soft bed.

Standing up, Rose glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide at the blossoming bruise forming on the apple of her left cheek. No way she could hide that from the Doctor, not even with her vast supplies of make-up. And how was she going to explain it? He was already worried about her, insisting she was ill and in need of his assistance.

Suddenly wide awake, she decided to get dressed and be done with this night. The new day coming was going to have to be better. Wasn't it?

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	5. Pancake Make Up

**The Gall**

**.**

_**Previously in chapter four...**_

_Standing up, Rose glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide at the blossoming bruise forming on the apple of her left cheek. No way she could hide that from the Doctor, not even with her vast supplies of make-up. And how was she going to explain it? He was already worried about her, insisting she was ill and in need of his assistance._

_Suddenly wide awake, she decided to get dressed and be done with this night. The new day coming was going to have to be better. Wasn't it?_

**_._**

**Chapter Five:**

**Pancake Make-Up**

**.**

In the end, she didn't even try to hide the bruise with make-up. Truth be told, the effort of dressing and running a brush through her hair left Rose tired and achy. Applying a little mascara was all she could manage in the cosmetic realm.

She realized that she needed to eat something. With the nausea and vomiting, she hadn't really gotten any food into her system in some time. That must be why she felt so fatigued. Her stomach was feeling quite a bit better, however, which she took as a good sign. As a matter of fact, she was hungry, and she thought that pancakes would just fit the bill.

She walked to the Console Room, her fatigue diminishing a bit at the thought of hot, light-as-air pancakes with thick maple syrup and fresh butter melting over the sides. She smiled at the image.

"Where can we get some really good pancakes?" she asked as she entered the lofty room.

The Doctor had his back toward her. He had opened a section of the wall and was doing something to the wires inside.

"You must be feeling better," he said. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Pancakes, you say?"

"Yeah. But good ones."

"Fancy some bangers, too?"

"No, just pancakes," she replied honestly.

He closed the panel and turned toward her with a broad smile. It faded immediately as his gaze focused on her cheek. His quick, long stride brought him to her in a few steps. He lifted her chin and studied the bruise.

"How'd this happen?" he asked. There was no trace of a smile now.

"Clumsy," she said succinctly. She offered an apologetic grin intended to convey what a stupid ape she was. "Tripped over my shoes. It was my own fault for bein' such a slob."

"What'd you hit?"

"The dresser," she lied. She wasn't even sure why she avoided the truth; this explanation just seemed easier somehow.

His cool fingers gently probed her cheek. "Nothin's broken, but a quick pass with the dermal regenerator wouldn't hurt. Come on." He took her hand and began leading her toward the corridor.

"Can't we do that later?" she asked. She knew they were headed to the Infirmary, and that was the last place she wanted to be.

"Are you that hungry?" He looked at her curiously.

She nodded. "I am. Starvin'! Feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Well, I suppose this can wait." He glanced at her cheek again. "If you're hungry, that's our priority."

He hurried up to the console to set the coordinates then returned to her side grinning. "Best pancakes in three galaxies right outside."

She beamed up at him. "Mmm. Can't wait!"

She followed him out the door, ignoring the deepening ache between her shoulder blades and the light prickling of sweat across her brow.

**O**o**O**

They entered the restaurant and were immediately surrounded by a group of boys in uniform, each scrambling around them to get outside and board an awaiting bus. One of the children stopped in front of Rose, looking at her curiously.

"Nice shiner. Must've been some fight, huh?" he asked while simultaneously being pulled toward the exit by an adult.

"Boy Scouts," the Doctor offered by way of explanation as the hostess escorted them to a table.

Rose nodded, grateful to be seated so quickly in the crowded little restaurant. Absently, she began rolling her right shoulder.

"Did you hurt your that when you fell, too?" the Doctor asked, watching her movement.

"Huh?"

"Your shoulder. You're actin' like it's botherin' you."

"No. Must've slept on it funny." She was saved from a lengthy explanation by the waitress who appeared, placing glasses of ice water in front of them and handing them each a menu. She told them her name and asked if they needed a few minutes to look over the menu, distracting the Time Lord from his worry.

"We'll each have the unlimited pancakes," he said with a smug smile; clearly he'd been here before. "I'll have some coffee with that. How 'bout you, Rose?"

She looked at him for a moment then nodded. After taking the menus, the waitress left and Rose leaned toward the Doctor.

"What's 'Ih op'?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely for a moment then grinned. "I Hop. International House of Pancakes. Best place in three galaxies."

When the food arrived, Rose decided that the Doctor's assessment was quite accurate. The pancakes were delicious, and the variety of syrups only made them better. He sampled all four types, drizzling the sweet liquid over each order of pancakes then tucking in with gusto.

Rose ate most of the contents of her first plate, but her appetite waned quickly, and after consuming two pancakes she felt uncomfortably full. The coffee was not sitting well in her stomach, either; it had seemed strong and acidic from the first sip, but she supposed that was the style in America. The little containers of cream didn't help, either; they tasted strange and made the coffee seem oily to her overly-sensitized palate.

She was sweating in earnest by the time she pushed away her plate. The waitress removed it and soon brought another, but she merely glanced at it with growing queasiness. The Doctor was quite involved in his own meal and barely looked up at Rose as he ate heartily.

However, when a loud belch unexpectedly escaped her, he did lift his head.

"Excuse me!" she said hurriedly, pressing a hand over her mouth. "Didn't mean t' do that."

"In some cultures it's a taken as a compliment," he informed her. His eyes flicked to the neighboring table. "Here, not so much."

Rose felt her cheeks flushing, and now her face was slicked with perspiration. She reached for her water glass with a shaky hand. She took a sip, but it did nothing to quell the nausea. Suddenly she was hot, and her stomach was cramping terribly… only it wasn't exactly her stomach; it was a little off-center, on the right side.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked. He was watching her closely now. "You're really flushed." He rested his hand over hers. "Feels like your fever's back."

She couldn't respond. She had more pressing matters to attend to. She slid from the booth and stood on wobbly legs. "S'cuse me," she muttered, then she staggered off to the restroom.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	6. Running On Empty

**The Gall**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter five..._**

__

Rose felt her cheeks flushing, and now her face was slicked with perspiration. She reached for her water glass with a shaky hand. She took a sip, but it did nothing to quell the nausea. Suddenly she was hot, and her stomach was cramping terribly… only it wasn't exactly her stomach; it was a little off-center, on the right side.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked. He was watching her closely now. "You're really flushed." He rested his hand over hers. "Feels like your fever's back."

She couldn't respond. She had more pressing matters to attend to. She slid from the booth and stood on wobbly legs. "S'cuse me," she muttered, then she staggered off to the restroom.

**.**

**Chapter Six:**

**Running On Empty**

**.**

Fortunately, the facilities were only a dozen steps away. Rose had noticed the sign when they entered the restaurant, making a mental note of the location on the off chance that she'd need it. Now she was glad she'd done that. She shouldered her way through the door, making it into a stall just in time.

The Doctor watched her disappear into the bathroom. He was frowning in concern. She'd seemed so much better when she'd come to the Console Room. She'd been hungry, and she hadn't felt feverish anymore. But now she was clearly ill again. Even as the waitress approached and began speaking to him, his mind was clicking through information, sorting and analyzing as facts slotted into place.

"… all right, Sir?"

He looked up. "My friend's not feeling well." He nodded toward the restroom.

"Would you like me to go and check on her?"

"I'd appreciate it," he replied. Really, he'd prefer to go in himself, but he knew there was a certain propriety in this culture, ridiculously provincial as it was.

She bustled off to No-Man's Land. He waited a full three minutes, nineteen seconds until she returned. Immediately he saw the concern in her expression.

"She'll be out in a minute," she informed him. "I'd think you'd better take her straight home, though."

He reached into his pocket, wondering for the first time if he had any appropriate currency. The waitress held up a hand.

"This is on me," she said, gesturing toward the plates. "It's the least I can do for you."

He knew he should probably offer some protestation, but, as his fingers found no money whatsoever in his copious pockets, he simply gave her an appreciative nod and said, "Thanks."

He got up and stationed himself just outside the ladies' room. When Rose emerged a minute or so later, he slipped an arm around her back. She was pale and seemed shaky. She had her arm wrapped around her side, obviously in pain.

He didn't ask if she was all right. He simply said brusquely, "Come on, let's go."

She offered no protestations and permitted him to lead her out the door and into the chilly winter morning.

Rose didn't meet his eyes though she felt him staring at her. She'd ruined yet another outing of theirs. Of course he'd be cross with her. They were both silent as they made their way around to the back of the building.

The Time Lord had landed the TARDIS just behind the restaurant, which turned out to be quite convenient, considering some of the other wayward landings they'd been subjected to under his steering. Unfortunately, the ship's hiding place was directly beside the dumpster, and the light breeze blew some rather rancid odors straight toward them. As the Doctor unlocked the door, Rose pushed her way through with one hand while the other was clamped firmly in place over her mouth.

"Rose!" he called, watching her retreating form as she disappeared down the corridor. She did not answer him.

The Doctor closed the doors then moved swiftly to the console, taking them into the Vortex with a few fast clicks and twists of the knobs. That accomplished, he jogged down the hallway in search of his ill companion.

He found Rose within her own bathroom, flushing the commode as she half-sat, half-fell to the floor beside it. Her skin was pasty and slick with sweat, and her breathing was labored as if she'd just finished running a marathon. She wiped her face with shaky hands before looking up and seeing him there.

"Sorry. Thought I was doin' better," she apologized.

"So did I," he offered, walking past her to the sink. Once he'd procured a wet flannel for her, he knelt down and began wiping her face. When he was done, his expression reflected concern. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He threw the flannel into the sink then held his hands out to her as he stood. "Think you can stand up?"

Rose nodded, placing her cold hands in his. He pulled her gently until she stood in front of him.

"All right?"

Again, she nodded. He wrapped one hand gently around her waist while his other took her left hand as he led her to the doorway, but she stopped him, guiding them both to the sink. She leaned heavily on the ceramic basin and tossed the flannel he'd used into the hamper, then turned on the spigot and began brushing her teeth vigorously. When she was done she splashed water on her face as the Time Lord watched, standing closely beside her. By the time Rose finished wiping her face dry with a towel, he'd resumed his position and gently urged her out of the room.

Rose thought her bed had never looked more welcoming. But when the Doctor continued to move her toward the door she stilled, voicing her protest. "No. I want to lie down, Doctor."

"And you can - In the Infirmary. I need to see what's goin' on."

"But we know already. 'S just a stomach bug."

"There may be more goin' on than that, Rose."

"Like what?"

He dropped his hands from her, placing them on his hips instead as he turned to face her. "I'm thinkin' appendicitis, for one. But until I run some tests -"

"But you already did. What'd they tell you?"

"Rose, all I did before was take a blood sample, and that just indicated your white cell count was up a little, and your electrolytes were slightly low. Nothin' definitive in that. I need to run more specific tests and find out exactly what's goin' on."

"I was all right up till the time I ate. It's just the stomach flu - I know - I told you I've had it before. It just has to run its course and I'll be good again. And if I want to feel better, the best thing for me to do is sleep in my own bed. An' probably not eat pancakes for a bit," she finished with a little flirtatious grin, hoping to win him over.

The Doctor stared at Rose for a good six seconds, evaluating her in his mind. The color was back in her face, and she did look tired, telling how much this latest episode had affected her. He huffed out a sigh. Rest probably was best for her if she did indeed have an intestinal virus.

"Go ahead, have your kip. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

She smiled and hugged him softly. "Thanks. You won't regret it, I promise."

The Time Lord returned her hug. "I hope not," he whispered against her hair.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	7. No Place to Hide

**The Gall**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter six..._**

__

The Doctor stared at Rose for a good six seconds, evaluating her in his mind. The color was back in her face, and she did look tired, telling how much this latest episode had affected her. He huffed out a sigh. Rest probably was best for her if she did indeed have an intestinal virus.

"Go ahead, have your kip. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

She smiled and hugged him softly. "Thanks. You won't regret it, I promise."

The Time Lord returned her hug. "I hope not," he whispered against her hair.

**.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**No Place to Hide**

**.**

Rose knew that something was wrong the moment she woke. She supposed she really hadn't been sleeping, but she had been sort of dozing, slightly dazed by fever and mild discomfort. Now, however, she _hurt_, and she nearly cried out as she tried to take a deep, calming breath. The small action resulted in a stabbing pain below her chest.

Very gingerly she sat up, keeping an arm wrapped around her middle in an attempt to assuage the pain behind her ribs. Her right shoulder was throbbing, too, and this confused and concerned her. But most of all, it left her in agony.

She needed to find the Doctor, but she hesitated momentarily. She'd insisted that she was fine, that she didn't need his help and would recover from her silly little stomach bug on her own. Now she knew she'd been very, very wrong. Whatever was the matter with her was much worse than flu.

She knew he'd be cross with her. He'd chide her and tell her what a stupid ape she'd been. If he were angry enough, he might even take her back to London. And maybe that would be for the best. In fact, maybe that's what she should ask him to do straightaway. If she could muster the strength to get to the Console Room, she could simply tell him she wanted to go home. Once there, it would be a quick trip to Casualty, and maybe he'd never even need to know…

Heaving herself up from the bed, Rose pressed a hand firmly against the wall to keep from doubling over as she shuffled slowly down the corridor. As she shambled along, she gathered her fortitude and courage, and by the time she reached her destination, she was able to stand up, and she thought she'd be able to speak without her voice shaking. She took a moment to pinch her cheeks to bring a bit of much needed color to her pallid skin.

She stepped into the large chamber. "Doctor," she said, keeping one hand wrapped around the railing.

He looked up from a screen he was studying. "I was just gonna come check on you," he said, his eyes running over her appraisingly.

"Yeah? Well, you don't need to now. I'm up, an' I was thinkin' that I should go an' see my mum. Maybe stay for a day or two."

He frowned. "What prompted this? You still not feeling well?"

"Oh, no," she said too quickly, "'m feelin' a little better, I think. 'S just that I haven't seen her in a while, an' I thought—" She attempted a casual shrug, but this resulted in an increase in pain. She didn't mean to, but she gasped.

"Rose?" The Doctor was striding down the ramp, his face hard with concern. "What's goin' on?" His gaze raked over her, then he knew. "You're worse."

"No, I…" she stammered, but tears were springing to her eyes, and she felt so utterly miserable that she simply couldn't keep it inside any longer. When he cupped her cheek in his hand, she leaned into him and crumpled to the floor.

He caught her, of course, sliding down smoothly with his arms around her. In an instant she was sitting on the cool grating with her head against his chest. His large hand pressed over her forehead then moved down to the pulse point in her neck.

"Damn it, Rose," he said, but his tone was not angry, "why didn't you call for me? Fever an' pulse are way up. How bad's it hurt?"

"Bad," was all she could manage.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and spread his fingers over her stomach. He waited a few moments then began probing about gently between her navel and right hipbone. "Hurts here?" he asked.

She shook her head weakly. "Uh uh."

He appeared surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she gritted, "think I know where it hurts, an' that's not it."

"Where then?"

"Higher.. An' behind my right shoulder."

His hand moved up to examine the area beneath her ribcage. "Right," he said, "not appendicitis, then. Probably acute cholecystitis, but I'll do a scan to be sure."

As he was scooping her up into his arms, Rose asked, "What's that?"

"Inflammation of the gallbladder."

"Is that bad?" She bit back a groan as he jostled her very slightly against his rapid stride.

"Genius, me." He offered her a reassuring if somewhat smug grin. "I can fix anything."

**O**o**O**

When they arrived in the infirmary, the Time Lord gently laid Rose on an examination couch then turned away, sorting through various drawers and cabinets as he pulled out different pieces of equipment.

When he walked up beside her again he was wheeling what looked like a long, gooseneck lamp alongside him, but soon Rose realized it was some sort of ultrasound equipment.

He smiled gently. "This'll show me what's goin' on inside you."

He bent it forward as he positioned a small attached screen before him then touched the bottom of it. He moved the scanning device all around her torso, his face unreadable as he tapped the device once more, apparently turning it off.

Rolling that machine away, he returned with a flat disk with blinking lights on top of it. Rose thought it resembled the iPod-looking piece he'd used before to take a blood sample, and sure enough, he placed it on top of her wrist just like he had with the other.

"I'll just go check these results, then we'll fix whatever's wrong after that, all right?"

Rose nodded, watching as he turned away. She hoped he could make it better really soon, because the pain was becoming a bit unbearable. Breathing was becoming difficult as well, and suddenly she felt an urgency to have him near.

"Doctor," she called softly, trying to get his attention.

"Just a minute, Rose. A few more seconds and the results'll be comin' up on the screen, confirmin' what I already know."

She tried taking a deep breath, her need for him causing panic to rise when he wouldn't turn around and answer to her distress. "Doc, Doctor," she rasped out.

The odd sound Rose made caused the Time Lord to turn and look at her. A single glimpse was all it took to propel him from his stool and send him quickly to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, one hand grabbing her wrist as the other lay on her chest, counting her respirations.

"Can't ... Can't breathe."

"Rose, I need you to be specific. Can't breathe, or does it hurt too much to breathe?"

"Hurts," she gasped, struggling desperately to draw a breath before consciousness slipped away.

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**


	8. Doctor in the House

**The Gall**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter seven..._**

__

The odd sound Rose made caused the Time Lord to turn and look at her. A single glimpse was all it took to propel him from his stool and send him quickly to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, one hand grabbing her wrist as the other lay on her chest, counting her respirations.

"Can't ... Can't breathe."

"Rose, I need you to be specific. Can't breathe, or does it hurt too much to breathe?"

"Hurts," she gasped, struggling desperately to draw a breath before consciousness slipped away.

**.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Doctor in the House**

**.**

The Doctor walked away from Rose for only a few seconds before returning with a metalic pressure hypo. He injected its contents into her upper left arm immediately.

"This is gonna calm you a bit and bring your pain down a few notches," he told her. "You should be able to breathe better right about ... Now."

Her short, little puffs of breath began to even out as soon as he stopped talking.

"Better?" the Time Lord asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. What happened?" she inquired.

"Common symptom, actually. Surprised you haven't experienced it before now. Breathin' expands the chest cavity, and as it does it constricts the gallbladder fossa a bit. Your body's natural reaction is to stop breathin', which then creates a panic with everythin' else. No matter though, because I'm gonna fix it."

"Yeah? And how're you goin' to do that?"

"You let me worry about that," he said, turning away from her for a moment. He wheeled over a silver tray full of the equipment he'd emptied earlier from the cupboards and drawers. Retrieving another hypo, he injected the medicine straight into her jugular.

"Doctor?" Rose spoke, watching as he picked up what looked to be an IV port and a roll of white surgical tape.

"Sleep, Rose. And when you wake up, this'll all be just a bad memory."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor sat up straight when he first heard the changes in her respiration. He'd been resting - sort of - with an arm stretched out beside Rose's hip, sitting silently on his silver stool. But when he noted her quickening breaths, he realized she was finally waking from the anesthetic.

He stood and stretched his long body, then leaned over her, making sure that when she opened her eyes he was the first thing she saw.

"Doctor?" She squinted, looking at him oddly for a moment as if trying to get her eyes to focus.

"That's right. You win the prize."

"What's that?"

He reached behind her to a trolley and pulled it closer. Grabbing a cup and spoon, he removed a few ice chips and gently slid them into her mouth.

"Thanks," she mumbled around the ice, nodding.

"You're welcome."

Rose licked her dry lips before speaking again. "So, am I all right now? What happened?"

"You're fine. It was just as I suspected."

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"Inflamed gallbladder. I had to remove it."

"How?"

"Surgically. How else would you have me take it out?" he asked a bit sardonically.

"No - I mean - how did I get it?" Rose inquired, laying her hand protectively over the sight. "I thought that was somethin' old people got."

"Oi! Rather presumptuous, you. Illness and ailments sometimes have age preferences, but the rules aren't absolute. There can be exceptions."

Rose nodded. "So, it's gone, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Can I see?" She fingered the hem of her shirt.

He shrugged, just a hint of arrogance in his expression, and slid up her shirt. Rose looked down at the tiny, fine thread of pink beneath her ribcage. She traced it with her fingertip.

"This's it?" she asked.

"Yep."

"But it's so tiny... there's hardly any mark at all."

"'Course not."

"But my grandmum had hers out about ten or twelve years ago, an' she had this really big, ugly scar."

He snorted in mild derision. "Late twentieth-century medicine--so primitive. An' you won't have a scar at all. This'll fade by next week, an' you'll never even know it happened."

Rose smiled gratefully then asked, "I can get up?"

"Well, you can go to your room if you like and rest there. You just need to take it easy for a couple of days."

"I think I could sleep for two days. Don't know why I'm feelin' so tired."

"Probably because you were in pain for a good while and were too stubborn to tell me what was goin' on. You know Rose, if you'd just told me we could've resolved this much sooner."

"Yeah, and maybe if I were a doctor I would've realized there really was somethin' wrong, but I'm not. And I didn't want to bother you," she snapped. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "'M sorry. Didn't mean to bite your head off, especially when I should be thankin' you."

For just a moment his eyes flashed defensively, then his expression grew gentle. "It's all right, Rose. You're only human, after all."

This earned him a frown from his patient, and he suspected a light slap on the arm was in his immediate future. He added quickly, "An' that's one of my favorite things about you. Means you're clever an' inquisitive an' warm an' compassionate. But it also means that sometimes you get sick or hurt, an' when you do, you need to let me help."

She was smiling softly now, and somehow their fingers had entwined over her stomach as he spoke. "'Cause you're the Doctor," she said.

"I am. And right now I prescribe bed rest." He scooped her into his arms.

"Oi!" She squeaked in surprise, but offered no protest as he carried her down the hallway and into her room.

He set her gently on the bed then tucked the covers around her. Rose yawned and sank back into the soft pillows.

"Sleep well," the Doctor said, bending to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sure I will now, thanks to you."

As her eyes closed, the Doctor shut her door softly behind him. He stood still for a moment, shaking his head.

"Humans. Can't live with 'em, but wouldn't want to live without 'em," he said to himself with a relieved grin.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
